Spartans never die
by spyguy181
Summary: Noble team luckily survives the fight of Reach they meet up at the "crash site" of Carters Pelican then they meet the master chief on the Pillar Of Autumn. (I do not own halo or anything that has to do with halo most facts are from the Halo wiki.) this story is the will of the gods and i... i am their instrument!
1. Chapter 1

Spartans never die.

Noble six evaded the elite's energy sword easily. He laughed playfully. "you can do better than that." The elite reply was "wart wart whacka whack." Noble six fired his MA5B sawed off barrel at the elite's chest he fell to the ground motionless. Six got up limping to a warthog as he heard: "This is Noble one anyone reply?" "this is Noble six commander." "Good I survived the crash but need help getting out Emile is also on his way." "I saw Emile die." "well six he survived I guess." He drove pass the mountains of reach. Witch used to have snow on the top before it got glassed. Then he drove near the destroyed scarab and pelican. He stopped the all-terrain combat vehicle and got to the crashed pelican that was half gone. A metal rod was holding the door shut. He ripped it off. "Carter your clear to get out." Emile pulled down with a pelican. "Look what the pillar of autumn left." "are any frigates or cruisers still in orbit?" questioned Six. "The autumn has a covenant cruiser in their path." Replied Emile. "Let's get their before they destroy it and leave." Ordered Carter. They filed in the pelican one by one. Six and carter strapped themselves in. "commander are you sure you don't want to fly this pelican?" asked six. "Six look at that pelican. Do you want me to do that to this pelican?" replied Noble one. They lifted off to the Halcyon-class light cruiser. "this is Carter-A259, Emile-A239 and SPARTAN-B312 we are the last of Noble team, permission to land?" "Did you say last of Noble team?" "Yes I did." There was a long pause. Then came a new voice. "This is Captain Jacob Keyes we have another Spartan who claims he is the last of Noble team too. Meet him on the bridge once you land." Was it Jorge had he survived the bomb and the crash? They landed and everyone looked at them in awe. Their battle scratches and plasma burns on their armor. They pass cryo bay two witch held a Spartan in cryo sleep. (the one in cryo sleep is Linda not John.) They finally got to the bridge and saw that it was Jun. they stood in silence until six spoke. "so Jun is Halsey ok?" "yeah I brought her to castle base and there were some SPARTAN II's who took her." Jun replied. Then a familiar voice spoke and body appeared on the .A.I. pedestal it was the .A.I. that six escorted Cortanna. "sir reactor is hot at 100% ready when you are." "Cortanna send us into slipspace." "aye sir." Replied the .A.I. "Noble team go to cryo bay two and get some rest." They nodded. They got to the bay and got into cryo sleep. Six's eyes closed.


	2. HALO The ring

Pillar of Autumn sole system planet unknown September 5 2525 military calendar

Noble six woke up. He took off his helmet and regurgitated the lime goo they give you for the "nutrition" that you lose during cryo sleep. He put his helmet back on. Next who woke up was carter, Jun, Emile and last the SPARTAN II. Six had a pistol at his side the cryo bay staff told him to take it off but his declined. So he was the only one with a weapon. The officer ran the SPARTAN II through some diagnostics then the guy in the cryo watch tower died. Then they followed the guy through a corridor he blew up yata yata yata then they got to the bridge. "Cortanna activate the Cole protocol article four everyone is getting off the ship and delete anything that has to do with earth." Said the captain. "aye sir." "Noble team you are now Beta team the Chief is your new commander. Oh and chief here's my pistol I don't keep it loaded. You're going to have find ammo on the way." Captain also handed the chief Cortanna. They walked off. Six picked up a DMR of a dead marine and also took his ammo for the DMR and grenades. Carter picked up a MA5C and SMG Emile picked up Shotgun and a magnum the chief picked up a MA5B Jun picked up a sniper rifle (which was useless) and a MA5B. "Okay carter six I need you two to take point." They nodded they walked to a life boat but almost all of them had been deployed on the way they had been engaged. "COVIES OPEN FIRE!" the chief yelled. Six was taking shots at the weak points in the elites. Then a 40-caliber high velocity armor piercing bullet (from six's DMR) hit the elite. Then they finished off the grunts. "keep moving carter six you still have point." The chief said calmly they made their way to the lifeboat six, carter, Jun and Emile got in. the chief picked up a marine and scanned the area. Then got in with the chief.


	3. Spirit of Fire

Noble six woke up from the crash his back hurt but other than that he was fine. "carter." He said grunting. "You okay?" "yeah." he said taking of his helmet. Emile woke up. "Holy shit what happened?" "We crashed." said Jun "chief wake up!" Cortanna said. He shot right up. "Let's move." he said they walked across a bridge it wasn't nothing fancy but it held at least one ton. "What is this place Cortanna?" said Jun. "well apparently before the crash Keyes crashed the Autumn on this "ring world" manually. Then we had air brake failure and crashed here." "so it's a ring world basically?" said six "yeah pretty much." Answered Cortanna. They heard a faint transmission. "this is UN~~ Spirit of fi~~ any UNSC out their? Our coor~~~~~~ is X ~67 Y ~ 778." "Cortanna can you clear it up?" asked Carter "already on it." said Cortanna. "Replaying it." "This is the UNSC Spirit Of Fire any UNSC out their? Our coordinates is X767 Y-778." "this is SPARTAN-John-seaira117. We have your coordinates were at X767 Y-779. Do you have a full armory?" "yes SPARTAN we do it has two pelicans six cobra's two grizzly's and 10 hornets some MA5B's some SMG's 50 sniper's and 3 SPARTAN II's." "wait what are their tags?" asked John. "Alice-130 Jerome-092 and Douglas-042. A flashback started. It was reach John was a fresh trainee 10 lines 7 in each the second row of john was Jerome then after Jerome was Alice and next line second in line stood Doug .John knew Doug well they were friends. He came back to reality. "Oh Spirit of fire you can set her down." The spirit of fire came down on the ring. Jerome Doug and Alice came out. He looked at them he put two fingers were his mouth is and mimicked a smile they returned the gesture. "It's been too long. Fred is .M.I.A. Linda is .M.I.A. Kelly is .M.I.A." Jerome sighed "okay lets fill in the two pelicans theirs eight of us. So four per pelican." six got into a pelican. "Cortanna? Do you know song 5-67878?" asked six "yeah playing it." Back in Black started to. (Cue song back in black) they lifted up. "Heading to beacon 5-67." Said Emile. "Roger Emile heading to beacon 6-87." "Covenant firing guns." Said carter who was the co-pilot. The grunts were getting shot up with the jackals. Rotate 90 degrees Emile. The pelican turned a little "firing machine gun." The elites got torn up blood everywhere. Back in black stopped. Six override the system and played Metallica Seek and Destroy. "six what are you doing?" carter asked. "Playing some good music! you got a problem with that?" Emile said. Emile set down the pelican. "get in marines." The marines got in and sat down. "Emile go see about the last life pod." Said six. "Moving no IFF tags detected." "okay lets head to the Spirit Of Fire." Said carter. "holy shit Johnson look at that it's the spirit of fire!" the sergeant major looked out the ramp. His cigar dropped out of his mouth. "I thought that was .M.I.A.!" exclaimed Johnson. (Stop music) they landed the pelican.

ODST 105th 10th ODST Battalion 1st platoon. Lt. Jacob

Keegan came over to Jacob. "what do you want me to get sir?" Jacob groaned. "go down to the armory get me some elbow grease and some headlight fluid for the warthog." Keegan walked off "Elbow grease how stupid does he think I am?" "Get ready for drop but before that Major Raymond has an announcement." "While marines go down in pelicans with relaxation we go down the most badass way ever. but how do we do it?" "WE GO FEET FIRST SIR!" "Damn right we do. Get to your drop pods." Everyone makes fun of my armor saying "oh Aqua is for girls." But in my old battalion some dude painted his armor pink saying it was lightish RED. What idiot. I got in my drop pod. It turned then stopped we were in the atmosphere hovering over a cruiser on the ring. "FEET FIRST INTO HELL OHRA!" someone over the comm said. We dropped. ride of the Valkyries played (cue music ride of the ride of the Valkyries) "who the hell played this!" the major wanted know. "know what I'll let it slide." "on my mark first platoon swerve right." I said over the come. "mark." We swerved right while left platoon swerved left. We hit the ring . we got out stealthy


	4. Revaltion

Jacob loved shooting the covenant with suppressers he shot one grunt stabbed an Elite Major and snapped a jackal's neck. "Come on we need to get to the truth and recreation." Said the Raymond over team comm. They saw a plasma ball turret. "James Keegan take out the turret with the sniper." Said Jacob. Keegan laid down next to James. "Wind zero knots fire when ready." Said keegan looking through the spotter's scope. The air was chilly but Jacob's armor was warm. James fired the suppressed rifle and hit the grunt.

Noble Six Spirit of Fire. HALO 0500.

They were eating at the dining hall. "Six aren't you going to take off your helmet and eat?" asked Jun. "no I don't want to." Jun walked over took of Six's helmet. "Wow six is a girl!" said Carter. Six was a dirty blond. Her face was young she had blue eyes her lips were a darkish red and had a small scar on her upper lip. "well you found out my true identity." Said six in a Medium voice. (well if you've seen Robotech macross saga her voice sounds like Lisa Hayes)"What's your real name six?" said John. "Elisabeth." Replied the girl. "six." Carter corrected himself. "Elisabeth I read your file even the words that ONI didn't want me to read. It never mentioned that you were a girl. It also didn't mentioned your name. now I want you to tell me why." Ordered six. "that info was super classified ONI knew that you would probably read the censored parts. So they didn't put it in." she went up to the food dispenser and got a cheese burger. She came back and took a huge bite then a WHOOOOP WHOOOOP. Came on Elisabeth she put her helmet on and ran to the pelican there Red team and some new Spartans were waiting. "the new Spartans are Omega team." Said Douglas Noble team shook their heads. "Where's the Chief?" asked Alice. "he went on a mission with some ODST's to rescue Keyes. it's been what?" asked Crater. "two days." Said Elisabeth. "What's wrong with six's voice?" asked Jerome. "she's a girl." Said Jun. over the PA they heard "brace for Cryo sleep we are Heading home we heard the Chief is blowing up HALO. So let's get going." Said the captain. Elisabeth got to the Cryo Chamber. She got of her SPARTAN armor so only her flexible black suit was on. She got into cryo sleep, and she closed her eyes until the next three months.-notes

I know this was short and you're like WTF but I wanted to get CE finished fast so I can get out HALO 2/ ODST.


	5. ODST

Cairo station 0530 hours solar system in orbit of earth.

Elisabeth (aka six) was standing in a line with Beta team it had seven SPARTAN II's (omega team was part of red team) and four SPARTAN III's the SPARTAN II's (on any Wikipedia it doesn't say who is in omega team and I haven't really played halo wars in a long time.) were Fred, Kelly, Linda, Jerome, Douglas, Alice, and John. Every Spartan in that team had received the: Medal of Honor. "Sir more whispers near Iroh." Said the smart .A.I. that was flash cloned from Dr. Halsey. "Throw it up Cortanna." 100 covenant capital ships showed up on the screen. "The ships that destroyed Reach were 50x this size." "This is fleet Admiral Hopper going to engage the enemy." "Negative form a defensive perimeter around the ships." Replied Hood. "Commander get your ship. And I want everyone except the Chief to get to the pelican to help some ODST's with a…" he searched for the right word. "operation." They nodded and went to the armory. Six grabbed a DMR with 40 caliber high velocity armor piercing rounds. Jun grabbed a 99C-S2 Anti-Matériel with 50 caliber high velocity armor piercing rounds, and he took a shotgun. Carter grabbed an M6 with a MA5C Emile got a shotgun and he had his kukri. Omega team took some BR's and Jerome took a Spartan laser with a shotgun Alice took a chain gun and Doug took a rocket launcher. "Okay since im the one with the highest rank im in charge." Said carter. Fred coughed. "No you're not I was promoted to junior grade lt. so I'm in charged." Carter cursed under his breath. "well lets move with the ODST's" they got to the ship witch took a long time because a pelican (with two long sword fighters as escort.) trying to catch up to a frigate in battle with a covenant capital ship is super hard. "okay let's get to the ODST OP center." Said Buck. When they got their ODST's were around the table talking about how they missed a ship. "They left that ship for us." Said Buck walking in with the SPARTAN's the ODST's were at their armory and Buck handed a sniper to another ODST and with that Jun said over the SPARTAN comm channel. "I already have a sniper so why did he give one to him?" "I don't know." Replied Elisabeth. They got to their drop pods. "WE ARE GREEN AND VERY VERY MEAN OHRA!" yelled buck over the comm. They dropped. "on my mark go left." Said the ONI commander. "What?" said Romeo the Covenant ship entered slipspace obliterating the drop pods that came first. But it sent Elisabeth's into another one then her air brakes came out.


	6. six hours after drop

6 hours after drop.

Elisabeth (aka six) tasted the blood in her mouth. . "This is SPARTAN Elisabeth. Any SPARTAN's or ODST's out their?" "this is the rookie I'm here." The Rookie coughed over the COMM when she opened her eyes. She saw her drop pod door on the ground and her drop pod teetering over the edge of building. She jumped down and her shields flared. She ran out of the way and her drop pod fell. "Meet me at the gardens im marking it on your HUD." Said Elisabeth "okay I see it." Said the Rookie. She walked to the gardens she past crumbled buildings and destroyed roads. she passed some bodies that where in ash. She tried to look away but she couldn't they were everywhere. Then she saw New Mombasa's Tether. This surprised her that it was still standing. "Rookie are you there?" "Yeah I'm at the Gardens." He replied. "okay I'm throwing a frag." She pulled the pin off of the grenade counted to six and threw it. The Frag killed one brute took the armor of one and it got hit with shrapnel. Someone yelled over the COMM "IM FIREING MY LASER!" a banshee two blocks over blew up. "Who the hell is that?" Elisabeth asked. "it's SPARTAN Jerome Elisabeth." Elisabeth cursed herself for not knowing the voice. She fired her DMR at the exposed Brute. "Were coming to your position hold." They ran to where the SPARTAN II was. "Jerome do you know where the rest of the squad is?" "No I passed out from lack of oxygen when the ship went into slipspace. I don't know how I passed out from lack of oxygen. I think my life support was damaged." "I think I know where my CO is." Said the rookie. "Super intendant do you know were my CO's pod went." There was a moment of silence. "Guys I'm marking were my CO is on your HUD so let's move" they ran to an empty pod the sun was coming up. "He's not here super intendant." "I'm signaling a pelican to take you to the Spirit Of Fire to get some reinforcements and Captain Cutter wants to see you Elisabeth." Said the AI. They waited a couple of minutes. Then the pelican came down. By this time the sun a risen. They strapped themselves in and the pelican started to fly. The Pilot was trying so hard to evade the seraphs and plasma once and a while they would get strafed. "This is echo 419 foe hammer permission to land!" the pilot yelled over the COMM with all of the gun, plasma, and missile fire. "Permission granted echo 419." They landed in the bay. They ran towards the bridge. It was pure chaos marines getting battle ready people firing the battle turrets. They got to the bridge. "Lieutenant I want a firing solution with Archer pods A to K to impact with two nukes and a MAC slug." "sir that seems like over kill doesn't it?" Cutter turned to see who the speaker was only to find out it was Elisabeth. "Good ONI gave me a AI his name is Leonidas coincidently. Theirs also another one I'm giving to carter whose name is Xerxes." Leonidas showed up on his chip he wore a high rank Spartan helmet with a bronze chestplate.


	7. FINALLY!

Cutter handed Leonidas to Elisabeth. "go to a drop pod if any are left if not use armor lock." Cutter said. She ran with Leonidas to the ODST OP center. "Shite there's no drop pods." She jumped out one of the drop pods holes she passed through the shield. "Leonidas activate armor lock." She got into position.

The sun goes down.

Stars come out.

And all that counts is here and now.

My universe will never be the same I'm glad you came.

Elisabeth didn't know where the words came from but she sang them: (the song is glad you came by the wanted.)

You cast a spell on me spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me fell on me.

By this time she entered the atmosphere and her armor was burning around her.

I decided you look well on me well on me.

So let's go somewhere no one else can see you and me.

Turn the lights out now I'll take you by the hand.

Hand you another drink. Drink if you can, can you spend a little time.

Time is slipping away. away from us so stay

stay with me ill Make

make you glad you came.

She hit the earth a group of marines were hiding behind a log that fell from a tree. She still sang the song.

The sun goes down the stars come out.

And all that counts is here and now.

Elisabeth sprayed her MA5C.

My universe will never be the same.

I'm glad you came.

I'm glad you came.

You cast a spell on spell on me.

You hit me like the sky fell on me fell on me.

And I decided you look well on well on me.

So let's go somewhere else no one can see you and me.

Turn the lights out now.

Now I'll take you by the hand.

Hand you another drink.

drink it if you can.

Can you spend a little time.

Time is slipping away.

Away from us so stay.

Stay with me ill make

Make you glad you came.

The sun goes down.

The stars come out.

Finally the enemies were neutralized. The marines were in awe. "have you seen any other SARTANS?" asked Elisabeth. They shook their head yes and pointed to the jungle. "how long ago?" she asked "two minutes ago ma'am." Said one of the marines. She ran after the other Spartans. She caught up to them. She was panting. "hey its Elisabeth!" shouted carter. "what are you guys…." A covenant cruiser glassed new Mombasa "we better go find the chief." Said Sargent Johnson "Carter." Said Elisabeth she searched for the AI Xerxes. "here." she handed carter Xerxes. "hello I'm the AI Xerxes I'm here to help you I turn rampant in 10 to 30 years in service unlike the smart AI Cortanna and yes I'm a smart AI." He looked like the Persian king Xerxes. Carter put Xerxes in his helmet. "I'm getting a signal." Said Leonidas. "Patch it through Leonidas." "this is noble actual I'm on reach over." "what the hell how are we getting this?" asked Carter "I don't know. Spirit Of Fire there is a high ranking officer on Reach's Castle base over." Said Leonidas. "Roger we'll contact Lord Hood." we better find the chief. Thought Elisabeth.


	8. Halo 3

"This was the third fourth search looking for the chief?" asked carter taking off his armor. "yeah I don't understand why they just look for the Chief with satellite images of the jungle of New Mombasa." said Jun. "because the covenant wiped out the satellites. I tried hacking into them." They turned to see who's Slavic voice that was only to see Kat and Jorge. "holy hell you guys survived!" "yeah ONI gave me a Prototype MK.10 hologram MK.2-9 were done but seemed." She searched for the right word "unfit for service." "And I stole a seraph fighter just before the corvette blew up. By using a covenant prototype teleportation device." "Noble team.." boomed Maranda over the PA "you mean Beta." Said Carter "Nope as of 0451 you are Noble team the Chief, Red team and Omega team are now a part of noble team. But prep a pelican for liftoff." They rushed to the hanger and prepped two pelicans for liftoff. "were is the EVAC point?" asked carter. "marking it on the pelican." Said Kat. They ascended out of the hanger. "Jorge get on the Turret. Emile get on the other one on Kat's pelican. Destroy any in-human Son of a Bitch that gets into range." "Yes sir!" they shouted. They got to the lake. The chief was with a squad of marines in a passage. Emile and Jorge was firing the LAAG (light anti-aircraft gun) "BANSHEE'S INCOMING!" the pelicans got hit. "get a hold of her!" shouted Johnson. "Negative were going down." Said carter. Kats pelican crashed by the dam. Elisabeth got out of the bay. "Emile Kat sound off!" "Kat." "Emile." They climbed the rocks and met up with the chief. "Sleepers take them out nice and quiet." Said one of the marines. Emile took out his kukri, Elisabeth had a combat knife like Kat. They went around stabbing grunts. "easy targets." Whispered Emile. They finished off the grunts. Elisabeth tossed a frag over by a Brute and killed him and the jackals. "Let's move." Said an elite that Elisabeth just noticed. She took her DMR and pointed it straight at his face. "hey hey hey. Put that down the Arbiter is with us." They moved "you want breakfast you got to catch it." Said the Sargent Major. The marine squad was fighting off a squad of covenant. "I think carters pelican crashed here." "lets go check it out." They ran firing at their enemy's Kat was duel wielding M6's running while shooting the grunts in the head. She was low on ammo one grunt fell flinging up his plasma pistol. Kat jumped did a 360 ditched her left M6 and took the plasma pistol. She landed and continued shooting the grunts. They stopped when they saw the smoking pelican. They slid down the rocks. Three scattered SPARTANS littered the scene. "wake them up." "what makes you in charge six?" asked Kat "my name is Elisabeth and last I checked who got off of Reach first and who made Militia's disappear and who attacked a Innie stronghold on Eridanus II. Oh wait me." "that was you I thought that was the chief." Said Emile "you were on my home world Elisabeth?" asked the Chief. "yeah so?" "Nothing." They woke up the three SPARTANS. "let's go Johnson got captured." "Echo 491 please respond." "this is Echo 491 im alive no rescue party please thank you." Replied Carter. "Leonidas mark Johnsons helmet on our HUDs." "already done Elisabeth." "Xerxes when rescue Johnson ask for EVAC at our location." "in what a Pelican Albatross drop ship falcon?" asked Xerxes. "whatever they can spare Xerxes." Said Carter, they ran where Johnson was held. "see how the beat there traps?" asked the Arbiter. "RAOOOR!" "Jun I need you to try to kill the chieftain." Jun got prone "I never miss." He shot one 50 caliber high velocity armor piercing round that went through the chieftain's head. They went in spraying their guns. They got to the "prison" "this isn't as fun as it looks cut the power." The plasma shield power was cut. "Xerxes time for the EVAC!" yelled Carter "calling it now." They focused their fire on the Phantom. "Firing missiles." The new pelican that came in fired its missiles at the phantom. "Phantom down I repeat going down." "Focus second phantom." "I see it." The pilot fired her missiles again the next phantom went down. They ran to the pelican and pilled in. "IFF tag confirmed Pelican drop ship Kilo two three. What's the word kilo two three over." "we got Spartans on board sierra-117 on board over." "tell the commander her ace is in the hole."


	9. Crows nest Part 1

The SPARTANs got off the pelican. "look SPARTANs!" "SPARTANs for real? You better not be shittin me." "no man were going to be alright!" Commander Keyes met up with them. "were you find him?" she asked "nappin out back." Said Johnson She chuckled. "I'll bet. Let's get you up to Prophet of Truth's ships breached the Lunar Perimeter. Smashed what was left of the Home Fleet. Terrestrial casualties from the subsequent bombardment were..." a guy on a stretcher was rushed by. "extreme. Truth could've landed anywhere, but he committed all his forces here: East Africa, The ruins of New Mombasa. Then, they started digging." "what about halo?" asked the chief "We stopped it, but only temporarily. Now, the Prophet of Truth is looking for something called 'The Ark', where he'll be able to fire all the Halo Rings. If he succeeds, Humanity, The Covenant, every sentient being in the Galaxy." "The rings will kill us all." The Chief finished. "ahh Excuse me Ma'am but do you have a SPARTAN armory?" asked Elisabeth. "because I want to change my armor." "yeah William show SPARTAN Elisabeth the SPARTAN armory." The captain came and walked Elisabeth towards a dark chamber. The lights lit it was filled with SPARTAN armor. "Leonidas care for a upgrade on this old armor?" "Hell yeah!" the AI said. She got Hazop armor helmet and traded her Mark v B helmet and got Hazop shoulders. Hazop legs and a Hazop chest plate. After she told the techs what she wanted they put her on a wheel and as she spun the armor was put on her. "Leonidas where is the op center?" "marking it on your HUD." He replied. She ran to the ops center. "whats your status soldier?" asked lord hood when she got there. "green sir!" Chief replied. "good me and Maranda came up with a plan but without you we were sure we couldn't pull it off." Maranda told them her plan "Truth's ships are clustered above the excavation site. And his infantry has deployed antiaircraft batteries around the perimeter. But, if we neutralize one of the batteries, punch a hole in Truth's defenses..." the lights went out. "not again." Said one of the Tech guys. "Emergency generators! Now!" "negative Ma'am their down and charging." "As soon as they're up, reestablish contact with Lord Hood. Let him know that…" Truth popped up on the screen "You are, all of you, vermin. Cowering in the dirt, thinking... what, I wonder? That you might escape the coming fire? No. Your world will burn until its surface is but glass! And not even your Demon will live to creep, blackened, from its hole to mar the reflection of our passage; the culmination of our Journey. For your destruction is the will of the gods! And I...I am their instrument!" the power came back. And Truths image was gone "that cocky bastard loves to run his mouth." Said Avery. "does he usually mention me?" asked the Chief. "were leaving pack up the wounded and get them out." "Ma'am squad leaders are requesting a rally point. where should they go?" Maranda cocked her magnum and said: "to war."


	10. the Message

"Carter you got a message from Noble Actual:" said a technician.

To Noble One from Noble Actual Clarence (CENSORED) and above.

Noble Actual: (CENSORED) how are you doing?

Noble one: Good after getting injured and having an AI chip planted my head im good.

Noble Actual: I was thinking maybe you could help (CENSORED) and (CENSORED) with their (CENSORED)

Noble one: I was planning too unless Col. You have another thing in mind.

Noble Actual: well you have met up with the (CENSORED)?

Noble one: yeah we were on (CENSORED) and met up with some (CENSORED)

Noble Actual: so they're not all (CENSORED)

Noble One: like Kurt said: (CENSERED) never (CENSORED).

CONECTION LOST RECONECTING!

LOADING… LOADING… LOADING….

CONECTION REASTABLISH!

Noble One: sorry Actual my connection was lost.

Noble Actual: well any ways I need you to help (CENSORED) and (CENSORED) with their plan.

NOBLE ACTUAL OUT!


	11. crow nest one day we'll cruise gulch ave

Elisabeth was ready for battle. "I was thinking when we get to the dawn we can make Bunk beds." Said carter. "Because it gives us more room for activities." He added (see what I did there? With the RWBY quote. RT quotes for the win!) "I feel like I heard that somewhere." Said Elisabeth. They got their preferred weapons from the lightly stacked armory. "Follow me guys." Said a Marine. They walked with him through a cave ad in a hallway were plasma fire was focused on a single warthog. A plasma grenade landed near the tire and blew it up. Elisabeth checked their vital sings. All of them dead except a ODST. "step to it marine!" bellowed Elisabeth the ODST stepped to it. "Lieutenant Jacob 105th 10th ODST Battalion 1st platoon Spirit Of Fire!" he snapped to a crisp salute. "well now your with us Lieutenant." He nodded and they returned with carter and them. Jacob was firing his BR Jerome was firing his WAV M6 GGNR (aka Spartan laser) Jorge was spraying his AIE-486H HMG Carter was firing trio bursts from his MA37. They finished off the enemy's and passed where they needed to go. "open up we need ammo!" "what's the password?" asked the person behind the door. "caboose I need ammo!" Elisabeth kicked down the door. "Hi." Said Caboose. "Donut do you know those guys?" asked a guy in red SPARTAN armor. "nope." Said donut. "whoa your that idiot from my old platoon who said his pink armor is lightish red!" said Jacob. "ITS LIGHTISH RED!" donut yelled. "why did I kick down that goddamn door?" said Elisabeth "Tex is that you?" Elisabeth cursed herself again. "who are you?" she asked. "church don't you remember?" "Elisabeth why is he calling you Tex?" asked Master chief. "well after the SPARTAN III program a dude call the "director" asked if I wanted to be in his program. I said yes and I became a freelancer." "what's a freelancer?" asked carter. "mercenary basically." Said Kat. "So in the black ink it said I was a lone wolf I was a freelancer called: Agent Texas." They soaked in this information. "so you're the mean lady?" asked caboose. "oh take this for the last time you stuck me." Donut threw a plasma grenade but missed.


	12. Crows nest part three

**Hi i know i know: WTF a terminal? i wanted to add the History of the covenant for Elisabeth and for the people who do not know the history of the covenant and stuff. But remember I DONT OWN HALO OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT HAS TO DO WITH HALO. i got the history of the covenant on the Halo wiki so shout to them and wow over 1,000 VIEWS! i love you guys i thought i would get like a hundred views but like i said thanks. and this is for (excuse my language) douchbag guest who said: since when does a SPARTAN laugh childishly? i never said he laugh childishly i said playfully idiot. if he/she's reading this. remember fav and review bye and thanks -Alan out!**

Master Chief, Fred, Linda, Kelly and Noble team moved to the Hanger. "I can't believe red and blue squad is staying behind." Said Jacob. A plasma bolt penetrated Jacobs's armor. Jorge laid down some covering fire with the squad of marines who were trapped in the hanger. "Get me biofoam now!" said Carter. Kelly handed him the med pack. "im not going to make it leave me." Said the ODST. Carter ejected him with the biofoam. The ODST winced in pain. The ODST visor was down so you could see his face. He coughed up blood. Jacob then slipped into a coma. "damnit he going to slow us down Chief." Said Linda Elisabeth couldn't see her face in helmet scout helmet. "im calling a medic now we can leave him here and the medics will pick him up." Said Leonidas. (if your asking where's Jerome Alice and Doug there at mars with Colonel Ackerson fending off the covenant. And im going to slowly kill of characters leaving the chief Linda Kelly Fred and Noble team the spirit of fire and the AI's) they fought of the covenant Phantoms. The pelican set down in the hanger. "Noble get back to the OPS center double time." Said the Sargent major. The ran back to the ops center. "follow me guys." Said a marine. A drone picked him up. "oh my god!" he screamed Fred shot the Drone in the face with his BR. Jorge went outside the chain window and sprayed his turret at the drones. Elisabeth encountered a terminal:

The Covenant Empire, also referred to as the Covenant, was a theocratic hegemony made up of multiple alien species that maintain control over a large portion of the Orion Arm in the Milky Way galaxy. The Covenant was a political, military, and religious affiliation, originally a mutual alliance between the San 'Shyuum and Sangheili following a brutal conflict between the two warring races. Its expansion to include at least six other races united in the worship of the Forerunners and the Halo Array soon began after the original formation.

The Covenant waged a genocidal campaign against humanity, until they were formally defeated due to many factors - the most crucial of which was an internal conflict. Whilst the Covenant's leadership was either lost during the Flood infection of High Charity or during the Battle of Installation 00, the Covenant continues to exist even after the conclusion of the war.[3] A splinter faction of Sangheili loyalists remains known as the Covenant Remnant; this terrorist group is deemed hostile to Humanity, breaking the truce formed at the end of the initial war with the Covenant. They have been seen to field large numbers of warships, but their true power, and indeed the number of Covenant involved with their activities, is unknown.

It is also unknown in what capacity the other parts of the Covenant continue to exist, or even if any other fragments of this once-great empire remain.

Contents[show]

BackgroundEdit

In 938 BC[1] the San 'Shyuum Reformists entered a Sangheili-occupied system, which led to first contact between the San'Shyuum and the Sangheili. The San 'Shyuum, who came to Sangheilios in order to claim and study the rich abundance of Forerunner artifacts left behind,[4] soon found themselves sharing different ideologies of how such relics should be treated, which quickly developed into conflict between the San' Shyuum and the Sangheili.

The Sangheili believed that Forerunner relics were sacred and should not be touched, while the San 'Shyuum Reformists believed that they should be studied and use them to make practical objects of their own design.[5] The highly militarized and brutal Sangheili attacked the San 'Shyuum almost as soon as their differences became apparent,[6] and a war between the two species raged for an eighty-six year period of time.[1]

At the start of the war, the Sangheili had a numerical advantage in terms of ships and soldiers, and their strength and military tactics overwhelmed their enemy by a considerable factor. The knowledge gleaned from years of travel and the capabilities of their Forerunner Dreadnought, however, gave the San 'Shyuum the advantage in ship-to-ship combat, the most common type of combat witnessed during the war.[6]

Eventually both species came to fear a very real threat: annihilation. The Sangheili who feared it through the San 'Shyuum's use of the Dreadnought and the San 'Shyuum who came to admit that if the Sangheili were this dangerous, there might be other sentient life far more threatening, making their chances of survival in the galaxy slim.[6] The long and brutal war caused the Sangheili to violate their very beliefs, study and incorporate Forerunner technology into their own in order to avoid defeat[6] — their incorporation of Forerunner technology eventually caused a stalemate in the war against the San 'Shyuum,[6] although their Dreadnought proved far too effective and forced the Sangheili to surrender.[4]

In their warrior culture, the Sangheili have great respect for a worthy adversary and after their surrender the San 'Shyuum sought to broker a Covenant between the two races, thus the term "Covenant"; the alliance between the two species was formed in 852 BC with the signing of the Writ of Union, the treaty that ended the conflict and brought about peace between the two races.[1]

SocietyEdit

The species that make up the hegemony known as the Covenant come from different parts of the galaxy and take all kinds of physical forms. The Covenant is organized into a caste system with their religious leaders - the San 'Shyuum or Prophets - at the top of the hierarchical pyramid.[7]

The Covenant society is a single hegemonic culture. It is a culture that practices imperial geopolitical dominance through implied means of power as opposed to direct military force.[8][9] There are three Covenant castes that make up the unity: the Religious caste, the Warrior caste, and the Worker caste.

GovernmentEdit

The two ruling species of the Covenant are the San 'Shyuum and the Sangheili; though the San 'Shyuum are generally believed to be "the voice of the Gods."[8] The Covenant have ten echelons of government, the highest echelon being the Covenant High Council, who are responsible for holding legislative, executive, and judiciary powers. Composed of 200 members of Sangheili and San 'Shyuum,[10][11] the High Council is ruled by the three San 'Shyuum Hierarchs. These Hierarchs are the highest political and religious authority in the Covenant. For each new Age, three new Hierarchs are appointed; in order for them to usher in a new age and assume power, they must receive a blessing from the Oracle of High Charity.[11][12] This Oracle is a Forerunner Artificial intelligence found within the Dreadnought which sits at the centre of the capital. Until the events that led to the war against Humanity, the Oracle had not spoken for over a millennia, so the ascension of the Hierarchs is steeped with political bribes, blackmail and manipulation of the San 'Shyuum Philologist.[12][13]

The High Council consists of San 'Shyuum Councilors and Sangheili Councilors, who are extremely important to the Covenant society. They share the central theocratic and decision-making body of the Covenant. In addition to the High Council, there are three other Councils: the Council of Concordance, the Council of Deed and Doctrine and the Council of Masters. Below that numerous Ministries exist within the Covenant government, each of which fulfils a single, but important role within the Governmental body of the Covenant.

In truth however, the San 'Shyuum and Sangheili have an uneasy coexistence, and political infighting is very common behind the scenes.

[show]

v • d • e

Known Governmental Branches of the Covenant

Religion and CultureEdit

Main article: Covenant religion

The Covenant culture and religion is based solely on the worship and reverence of the Forerunners. Long ago, the San 'Shyuum managed to decipher portions of data stored on terminals aboard a Forerunner Dreadnought. Thanks to the Forerunners' robust translation systems, they misunderstood the many subtle meanings of Forerunner glyphs.[8] The San 'Shyuum incorrectly interpreted the activation of the Halo Array as a means of transcendence - a process they came to call the Great Journey. They did not understand that this activation had been designed to kill the Flood - or more precisely - to kill the Flood's food, creating a galactic genocide. They simply thought that the Forerunners had disappeared and left other species of the galaxy to their fates.[8] Because of this, the Covenant often search and recover their artifacts and often have to turn to war to achieve their ends. In Covenant society, personal vendettas are not tolerated,[14] although many conflicts in the Covenant's past have been sparked by vendettas.[15]

The Covenant uses commerce itself as a form of economy. As the Covenant's cohesion is grounded in their beliefs of working for and sharing Forerunner technology, every member of the Covenant is given a form of employment[5] - a service to fulfill in exchange for goods and necessities. In the Covenant's culture, service for salvation is the moral motivation for the entire population.[16] Despite this, there is discrimination within the Covenant, due to their hegemonic thinking. The lesser species are treated as second-hand citizens with absolutely no political or representative voice or power.

The Covenant are always eager to add new species to their faith (with the exception of humans),[17] so long as they pledge allegiance to the San 'Shyuum as their supreme leaders and the Great Journey as their religion.[18] Enlisted races are in all essence enslaved by the Covenant, forced to live a completely different way of life and - if unlucky enough - have their entire culture and history erased. The races of the Covenant are held together by a common belief - the slave races are driven by the religion which they have been forced to accept. Most races are only kept for their varying skills to be exploited, rather than to be a part of a flourishing empire.

MilitaryEdit

Main article: Covenant military

Like other civilizations, the Covenant maintains a permanent armed forces branch used to enforce order, conduct atmospheric and space combat operations, and generally project the Covenant's power onto others. Formerly led by the Elites prior to the Covenant Civil War, the Loyalist branches are now led by the Brutes. The military comprises the Covenant Navy, the Covenant Army and the Special Warfare Group containing the Special Operations Division (SpecOps). The abilities of the various component races are often exploited by the military to help push forward the ever-growing war machine of the Covenant.

Humans are the only species known that have started war against the Covenant and survived, unlike the Grunts (Unggoy) who almost immedietly surrendered and joined the Covenant. The human's very existence is heresy to all Covenant branches, such as Insurrectionists modifying Plasma Rifles for utility and accuracy, seen in the riots of Charybdis IX. It has been questioned as to why humans were not allowed into the Covenant by several individuals, however it would be that humans were "survivors" of the Forerunner era which would cause the Covenant and its belief to collapse.

SpeciesEdit

Many of the alien species conquered by the Covenant are conscripted into, or gradually become part of the alliance.[16] However, during the first contact with the humans, the Oracle on board the Forerunner Dreadnought revealed to Truth and Regret that Humans are Reclaimers, as shown by its luminary. Since the entire Covenant was based on the belief that the Forerunners had transcended, Truth and Regret knew if any of the other races found out what the Oracle told them, the Covenant would cease to exist.[19]

H2 Regret

Prophet of Regret

San 'ShyuumEdit

Main article: San 'Shyuum

"Who would doubt the Prophets? What have we foretold that has not come to pass?"

—The Prophet of Truth

The highest caste, the San 'Shyuum, or "Prophets," as Humans call them, lead the Covenant and exert complete control over all religious and political affairs. Though physically weak, Prophets wield power through absolute command of the Covenant and through scavenged Forerunner technology, leaving the task of conquest to the Elites and the other races. Their higher understanding of the Forerunners gives them great ego and religious influence over the Covenant. The High Prophets are addressed as "Hierarchs", "Noble Hierarchs", "Holy Ones", or "Exalted" by the other races of the Covenant.

Halo Reach Sangheili

A Sangheili Officer.

SangheiliEdit

Main article: Sangheili

"On the blood of our fathers, on the blood of our sons, we swore to uphold the Covenant!"

—Rtas 'Vadumee before the Battle of the Gas Mine

The second highest caste; Sangheili, or Elites as Humans call them,[20] served as the military leaders of the Covenant before the Great Schism in 2552. While Prophets often had the final say, it was the Elites who organized military campaigns and naval engagements. They maintain the military structure of the Covenant and ensured the Prophets' orders are followed, as well as their own. Sangheili consider the other client races to be below them in all ways. The Sangheili are the only known race permitted to build and operate starships within the Covenant, though the crews are almost always composed of a mix of races.[21] Sangheili are separated into ranks based on skill and experience. To advance in rank, Sangheili must honorably earn such advancements on the battlefield.[22] They were a major component of the Covenant and were the only caste able to maintain the military hierarchy as well as having a voice within the High Council before the Great Schism. An "ee" at the end of an Elite name, such as "'Zamamee or 'Vadumee", signifies that that Elite is a part or was part of the Covenant military, although, after the Great Schism most, if not all, Elites removed the "ee" from their names to show that they had left the Covenant.

HReach - Minor Jiralhanae

A Jiralhanae Minor.

JiralhanaeEdit

Main article: Jiralhanae

"With my blessing, the Brutes now lead our fleets! They ask for your allegiance, and you shall give it!"

—The Prophet of Truth

Jiralhanae, known to Humans as Brutes,[20] They are one of the newer species to the Covenant and are the only race that has obtained very close to equal status to that of one of the founding "clients" of the Covenant pact, the Sangheili. They have an incredible natural resilience to damage due to their tough hides, which easily make up for their lack of energy shields, and use a number of weapons and vehicles based upon their pre-Covenant technology. This technology, though primitive compared to other Covenant weapons, is nonetheless extremely lethal, with most Brute-developed weapons having blades attached to them. In addition to their standard form of combat, Brutes will sometimes go "berserk" and try to kill anyone or anything in their path. This shows the aggressive nature of the Brute, and the little tolerance they have when they are cornered. Brutes have their own ranks going up to War Chieftains who usually wield plasma cannons, fuel rod guns, or Chieftains who usually wield gravity hammers. The Jiralhanae always work in packs of 3-8 when possible. They took over the role as personal bodyguards of the Prophets and also now make up most of the Covenant military.

Huragok

A Huragok.

HuragokEdit

Main article: Huragok

"...They are some sort of biological supercomputers. Slaves, prisoners, I don't know, but they don't like the Covenant anymore than we do."

—Veronica Dare

Huragok, or Engineers, are actually an artificial species created by the Forerunners. They will only converse with the Prophets or individuals who learn their language.[23] This indicates Engineers are very high in the caste system, however ONI believe them to be prisoners or slaves.[24] The Huragok perform the physical labor of excavating, and gathering data on Forerunner artifacts. In military terms, they are generally a non-militant race. However, at times in the Human-Covenant war they have been placed on the battlefield either as repair workers or suicide bombers. They have also displayed neutrality and even some allegiance to humans such as Lighter Than Some helping the citizens of Harvest escape and another Engineer repairing Ascendant Justice's engines for John-117 and even a Needler for him to use in battle. Another example is one Huragok repairing and recovering the Human AI Superintendent and then assisting Captain Veronica Dare and Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson in working out what the High Prophet of Truth was looking for in Africa. It was also revealed that they are equipped with a personal energy shield only when they are under duress. Additionally, these Huragok are also able to project an energy shield around its allies, or enhance shielding already present, if they are within its proximity.

HReach - Mgalekgolo

A Mgalekgolo.

MgalekgoloEdit

Main article: Mgalekgolo

"They're all scary and angry and they like to smash things..."

—Bungie

Mgalekgolo, or Hunters as they are known by Humans,[20] are thought to be giant monsters, but they are actually an assemblage of worm-like entities called "Lekgolo" that creates a communal, armor plated form. In this form, they are known as "Mgalekgolo". They always fight and travel in pairs known as "Bond Brothers" which technically means that not all of the colonies of worms were able to fit within one set of armor, and are the strongest of the Covenant fighting units. They wield powerful assault cannons and a massive shield resistant to any small arms fire which may also be used as a melee weapon due to its sharp sides and the Hunters' great strength. They are usually used as weapons platforms, and are only deployed on the battlefield when in need of a heavy force - they are used more like heavy duty equipment than soldiers. Their political and religious motivations are completely unknown.

HaloReach - Drone

A Yanme'e.

Yanme'eEdit

Main article: Yanme'e

"Drones aren't brave; they're just incapable of feeling fear."

— 's description of Drones.

These flying insect-like creatures, also known as Drones or Buggers by Humans, served almost exclusively as engineers, but were then replaced by the Huragok. This created a hatred towards the new, peaceful engineers by the Yanme'e that sometimes resulted in violence. Afterwards, the Yanme'e were used as aerial combatants against the UNSC, who were inexperienced at fighting airborne infantry. In combat, their weapons of choice were the Needler, which creates a super-combine explosion if enough projectiles are fired into the same target, and the Plasma Pistol. Their ability to fight on the wing, and their usual deployment in large groups, made them an excellent strategic weapon against ground-based opponents.

HaloReach - Jackal

A Kig-Yar Minor.

Kig-YarEdit

Main article: Kig-Yar

"Jackals may be superior marksmen and they're very sneaky, but that doesn't make them excellent snipers — they're a little too bloodthirsty for that."

—Anonymous UNSC Serviceman

Due to their superior senses, the Kig-Yar, or Jackals/Skirmishers as they are known by Humans,[20] are the scouts and marksmen of the Covenant military, they are the second lowest Covenant caste and are about 5'6" tall. Due to their lack of physical durability, they carry a portable energy shield generator during combat. Jackals are employed mainly as sharpshooters with their excellent vision and dexterity, and are also deployed to defend strategic areas. When a Jackal is under fire, it will cover its head with its hands and trot away to another position from which to fire. The first Human contact with the Covenant was between Staff Sergeants Johnson and Byrne on a Human freighter as Jackal pirates tried to board the ship. They have very strong dislike of the Unggoy because they are always trying to assert their superiority over them in the caste system of the Covenant. Once they poisoned a recreational narcotic that the Unggoy use which nearly caused them to become infertile. This caused the Grunt Rebellion.

HReach - Unggoy

An Unggoy Minor.

UnggoyEdit

Main article: Unggoy

"When in doubt, flee."

—Unggoy Philosophy

Hailing from Balaho, Unggoy, known as Grunts among Humans,[20] are the most common and lowest-placed caste of the Covenant. The Unggoy were barely into their own Iron Age when the San'Shyuum discovered them. Classified as a "Tier 6" civilization by the Forerunner charts, the Unggoy were at a primitive point in their cultural development, the Unggoy had little choice but to accept entry into the Covenant hegemony, or otherwise risk extinction.[25] After their incorporation into the Covenant their entire history was erased[26] and they essentially became a slave race. Despite their notable cowardice and ineptitude, they are quite dangerous in large numbers, which was why an Arbiter was needed to quell the Grunt Rebellion. They breathe methane and thus must wear a large tank on their back full of the methane to survive on other planets. Relations between the Unggoy and the Kig-Yar are strained in the best of times.

Creatures Inhabiting Covenant WorldsEdit

"Scrub grubs" are small creatures the equivalent of the rats found on Earth. They were first mentioned in Halo: Contact Harvest, while inhabiting a Jackal ship.

"Zap-Jellies" are sea creatures that live on the Grunt home world, Balaho. They are possibly the equivalent to large jellyfish on Earth.

"Thorn Beasts" are a food source for the Covenant, though only observed being eaten by Brutes. The only reference to the Thorn Beasts is in Halo: Contact Harvest, when the Brutes are first mentioned, and in Halo Wars, in at least one of the timeline periods. They were also included in the original Halo game being developed for Mac.

"Mud wasps" are insects found on the Grunt home world of Balaho.

"Shade Crabs" are crustaceans found on the Grunt home world of Balaho.

"Helioskrills" are predators found on Sangheilios that imitate rocks to catch their prey.

"Doarmirs" are furry animals found on Sangheilios, their pelts were used by early seafaring Sangheili as cloaks, the tradition is continued by modern Sangheili Shipmasters.

"Colo" is a major livestock species raised by Sangheili, traded by Kig-Yar, and consumed as meat, similar to cattle.

History of the CovenantEdit

Main article: History of the Covenant

Covenant Ages

Age of Abandonment

Ages of Conflict

Age of Reconciliation

Age of Discovery

Age of Conversion

Ages of Doubt

Ages of Reclamation

[Hide]

The Covenant created their own means of connoting time, comprised of "Ages." The Covenant's history is broken up into multiple occurrences of seven types of Ages, each representing the predominant theme that occurred during those periods of time. These ages do not necessarily follow one another in order, nor are they equal in quantity. As an example, there were significantly more Ages of Conflict and Doubt than Reclamation. Each Age is further broken into what is called Cycles. A Cycle is the Covenant version of a day and it represents one artificial day on High Charity. A Cycle contains approximately 265 units, which if translated into human time is one hour of time on Earth.[27]

After the first Age of Abandonment, the San 'Shyuum and Sangheili were able to evolve into space-faring race. The root of the First Age of Conflict was the theological question of whether Forerunner technology should be revered or exploited. The conclusion of that conflict mark the First Age of Reconciliation, followed by the First Age of Conversion, this marked the beginning expansion of the Covenant by bringing the Lekgolo into the Covenant, throughout these Ages new races were incorporated into the Covenant. In between these ages were what became known as the Ages of Doubt, these ages signified that no great discoveries were made, and members of the Covenant grappling with internecine conflict.[27]

During the 23rd Age of Doubt the Covenant encountered Humanity for the first time. This inevitable meeting would start a war that over time threw the entire foundation of the Covenant's religion and political alliance into a gradual state of disarray.[28]

"The First Age: Ignorance and Fear.

The Second Age: Rivalry and Bloodshed.

The Third Age: Humility and Brotherhood.

The Fourth Age: Wonder and Understanding.

The Fifth Age: Obedience and Freedom.

The Sixth Age: Faith and Patience.

The Seventh Age: Journey and Salvation.''"

—Maccabeus and the Jiralhanae of the Rapid Conversion.[29]

A Covenant vessel discovered the location of the human colony world Harvest . The ships Luminary detected thousands of Forerunner artifacts and an Oracle (ancilla) on the surface of the planet. The Kig-Yar planned to take some of the treasures for themselves before reporting their discovery to the Hierarchs. They raided human freighters but unfortunately the humans already had a strike team to counteract what they believed was a growing Insurrectionist group.

An Unggoy and his Huragok friend were able to escape and they informed the Minister of Fortitude and Vice Minister of Tranquility. The two utilized a Jiralhanea-controlled ship to help them capture the human planet. This starts the powerful alliance between the two species.

The Jiralhanae traveled to Harvest and their Luminary detected thousands of Forerunner artifacts as well. They landed two Spirit dropships to make contact with the humans. The two human A.I.'s attempted to peacefully communicate with the Jiralhanae. However the peace broke when an Unggoy opened fire on a Colonial Militiaman, beginning the Harvest Skirmish.

The two young Ministers sought out to talk with the long dormant ancilla that rested in the Forerunner Dreadnought . The ancilla, 05-032 Mendicant Bias, explained to the two San'Shyuum that they have been misreading their findings. What the Kig-Yar detected on the Luminary weren't artifacts, they were actually detecting the humans on Harvest, which are actually called Reclaimers by the ancilla. Mendicant then attempted to power up the Dreadnought to find the humans and take them to the Ark where they will be able to fire the Halo array, an act which will destroy High Charity. The two San 'Shyuum decided to keep all this a secret from the Covenant, realizing that living Forerunners will destroy the entire foundation of the Covenant. The Lekgolo which swarmed the Dreadnought disconnected it in order to prevent the ancilla from completing his tasks.

The Jiralhanae began to glass Harvest. The two San 'Shyuum overthrew the current Hierarchs and rose to power as the High Prophet of Truth and Regret. They declared a genocidal war on the humans to prevent any of the Covenant from ever discovering the humans true place as the Forerunners heirs and thus beginning the Human-Covenant war.

After about twenty five years of war, the Covenant discovered the location of the human fortress world, Reach; its fate was the same as Harvest, but this time the human ship Pillar of Autumn managed to escape and Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee ordered his ships to follow it into slipspace. The human ship led them to the location of Installation 04 . The humans landed on the surface and the Covenant forces followed to kill them all before they cause any damage to the ring. However, a Covenant archaeological team discovered something buried deep within the ruins of Halo's swamps—the Flood. Soon after, it spread every where, the plague was uncontainable. The Forerunner Sentinels and an ancilla, 343 Guilty Spark, helped the Reclaimers complete their tasks into activating the Halo ring to stop the Flood from spreading to other parts of the galaxy. But the humans found out that activating the Halo would wipe out all sentient life in the galaxy, so instead they destroyed the ring.

The Supreme Commander was called before the High Council to answer for his failures. The loss of the Forerunner relic angered the council and that of the entire Covenant. 'Vadamee was stripped of his rank, title, name, and honor and branded a heretic. In front of the entire Covenant, he was given the Mark of Shame, and was then sentenced to be hung by his entrails and have his corpse be paraded through the city as an example to the others.

The Prophet of Truth and Prophet of Regret intervened and instead offered 'Vadamee the chance to become the new Arbiter . While they prepared to get the heretic back into battle, The Prophet of Regret learned the location of Earth as the location the Portal, leading to the Ark . However, Regret did not realize that Earth was actually the human home world. So he unknowingly led his small fleet into Earth's orbital defenses.

Regrets fleet was unable to fend off the human defenses so he escaped to the newly discovered,Installation 05 . Truth learned about Regrets attack and immediately sent a fleet of Jiralhanae controlled ships to reinforce the attack.

The UNSC followed Regret to Installation 05 and were able to corner him. Regret then called out for help and the entire Covenant City, High Charity, jumped to that location. However, they were too late; the Demon managed to pass by Covenant defenses and assassinated the prophet.

Truth took advantage of his death as a way to convince the High Council to replace the Sangheili with Jiralhanae as the new protectors. Truth then ordered his forces to eliminate all Sangheili ships, initiating the Great Schism .

During the final years of the war against humanity the remaining Prophets, led by the High Prophet of Truth, used the assassination of the Prophet of Regret at the hands of the Demon to replace the Elites with Brutes as their protectors. However, this political maneuvering enraged the Sangheili, who found their replacement as the Covenant's military leaders to be in defiance of the Writ of Union and threatened to resign in protest. This act of defiance further convinced the High Prophets that the Sangheili could no longer be trusted to execute their orders without question.

Truth gave command of the Covenant Fleets to the Jiralhanae, a position previously held by the Sangheili. . Once there were enough and an ample amount of Jiralhanae in place, Truth secretly ordered the Jiralhanae to commit a mass genocide on the Sangheili. With this act disguised and incognito as a Brute insurrection, the Jiralhanae replaced the Sangheili within the society of the Covenant. The Sangheili revolted, enlisting the help of some of their following Mgalekgolo and Unggoy, birthing a destructive civil war within High Charity itself and on the surrounding Covenant fleet. This event was known as the Great Schism

Early into the Great Schism, most of the Sangheili Councilors were assassinated by the Jiralhanae at the will of the Prophets, mainly the Prophet of Truth. When the Sangheili learned the truth about the Halos, it changed the war significantly; the Sangheili decided to ally with Humanity in the struggle. Instead of a Great Journey, the Gravemind's revelation regarding the super weapon contradicted the entire Covenant's belief system.

While the civil war spread all over High Charity, the Flood had started to invade it.

Though the Prophet of Truth was eventually killed in the hands of the Arbiter, and most of the Loyalist's known fleet was destroyed by the Sangheili fleet above the Ark, the Covenant still exists in some force, though in a weakened state, forced to rebuild after the war.[3] Rtas 'Vadum expressed concern that the Sangheili homeworld, Sanghelios, may have still been endangered by the Covenant, and considering the sheer size of the former Covenant it is unlikely that the entirety of the Loyalists were present at Earth. Exactly who or what remains in charge of their political and military leadership is also unknown as the San'Shyuum population is only within the thousands and is near extinction.[30] They have not been sighted by the Sangheili since 2553.[31]

The devout and stubborn Jiralhanae continued their war with the Sangheili, and rogue clans continue to fight amongst themselves. Without the technical expertise of the San 'Shyuum, the infrastructure of both races is on the verge of collapse.

TechnologyEdit

Covenant technology is repeatedly referred to as more imitative rather than innovative.[32] Their technology is based largely on mimicry and reverse-engineering of the leftover Forerunner artifacts they have discovered. While Covenant technology is far more advanced than human technology, the Covenant seem to be ignorant of how precise or powerful their technology can actually be.[33]

While Humans are inferior technologically, they are still capable of learning and often improving on new technology while Covenant advances are significantly slower. This is, perhaps, the Covenant's most serious disadvantage. Their technology is limited by this almost parasitic reliance on reversed-engineered Forerunner technology. In Covenant culture, there are religious laws set that prevent them from fully exploring what the Forerunners employed to create that technology.[34]

Like humans, Covenant ships can enter slipstream space and travel faster than light. However, the Covenant equivalent of the Shaw-Fujikawa Engine is far more efficient and reliable. Covenant vessels do not suffer the "temporal fluidity" of the slipstream to such a degree as Human vessels. As a result, Covenant battle groups are much more efficient when acting as a coordinated group, and can strike more quickly and decisively.[34]

Covenant starships use Repulsor engines for propulsion in space, rather than traditional reaction drives used by the UNSC.[35] Covenant drive systems seem to be propelled by an unusual combination of gravity "waves" and some form of highly reactive plasma displacement, but the actual means and method of propulsion is currently beyond human understanding.[34]

Only two Covenant A.I. have ever been encountered. One was a rampant AI that was stationed aboard the Ascendant Justice and destroyed by Cortana,[36] while the other was the Seeker, sent to infiltrate UNSC systems and alert the Covenant to the location of Earth. However, Cortana's copy references several A.I.'s being present in the Unyielding Hierophant system when the Spartans infiltrate the base.[37]

Covenant architecture is known for its curved, organic and sophisticated looking style, likely for the aesthetic tastes of the higher-ranked castes. Constructed of distinctive purple or white metal, these colors are the main focus of Covenant design and distributed throughout their starships, and weapons. The metal they use is unknown to the UNSC but is very strong and resilient.

WeaponryEdit

Most of the Covenant arsenal is plasma-based Directed Energy Weapons, however the Covenant are known to utilize Pulse Lasers, Particle beam weapons, as well as Antimatter and even chemical crystal-based weapons.

Plasma weapons are more rugged and far more effective than laser based weapons. They use a power cell to provide power to the internal components- most importantly a high energy current at the muzzle end of the weapon- to complete the cycling, ignition and release operation of the weapon. Plasma weapons use Hydrogen Fluoride as a source of fuel-[38] this fuel is flash boiled and contained within a magnetic field until it turns from a cool liquid to superheated ionized gas.

Covenant plasma weapons are effective but crude for their technology. As such, they are prone to overheating, a weakness among the weapon class. Weapon designs compensate for this, although they render weapons inoperable as the excess heat is dissipated. Once the energy of the plasma weapon is depleted, it must be recharged, or discarded.

The Covenant are also known to employ ammunition based weapons, the most common of these being crystal based weapons. These weapons appear to use some type of chemical that reacts to environments and forms a hard razor sharp crystal[39] that when fired, homes in on organic material and detonates when either embedded into an object or travels too far away from the weapon itself. These types of weapons are very dangerous because of their homing ability- one of the few "fire and forget" armaments on an infantry-portable level. With the introduction of the Jiralhanae as a major military caste within the Covenant, their weapons have found limited to widespread use. Jiralhanae weaponry typically utilizes crude projectile-like metal spikes in place of plasma, as well as explosive grenade-like launchers. Often, these weapons are outfitted with some form of sharp blade, spike or other implement as a sort of bayonet analog. On the whole, they are more primitive, brutal weapons than other Covenant counterparts - fitting, considering the nature of their creators.

The Covenant are also known to employ melee weapons in addition to their already fearsome arsenal. The most well known, is the energy sword, used solely by the Sangheili. Creating a solid blade of superheated plasma, it has both ceremonial and martial value to the Sangheili warriors, and its possession is closely monitored. Secondly is the Jiralhanae Gravity Hammer, which seems to be the cultural analog to the sword. But rather than using a blade of plasma, it can generate a gravitational field, doing tremendous damage to anything in a close radius.

VehiclesEdit

Covenant vehicles use advanced anti-gravity technology for propulsion, and are well armored and well armed. Though often faster than their UNSC counterparts, Covenant vehicles are more unstable over uneven terrain where the sudden changes affects its handling. All Covenant vehicles are made from a purple or dark blue type of metal, said to be much more advanced than any alloy known to Humans, and all Covenant vehicles are nicknamed after some kind of supernatural entity by the UNSC, except for Scarabs and Locusts. Recently, Brute vehicles and technology have been incorporated into the Covenant's arsenal. Though more primitive, they serve the Brutes' need for power. Brute vehicles are not named after spiritual entities, and rather than being a series of Covenant vehicles are regarded as native Jiralhanae technology.

[show]

v • d • e

Vehicles and Aircraft of the Covenant

MedicalEdit

Although rare in usage, medical equipment does exist in the Covenant. An Automated Surgery Suite is, as the name states, an automated medical room found on Covenant capital ships. Besides this, the Magnetic Splint is another piece of Covenant medical equipment. The splint, when attached, makes that particular part of the body immobile.[40]

Covenant WorldsEdit

Salia system|Separatist

Joyous Exultation

Malhiem (Satellite)

Urs system (with stars Fied and Joori as secondary stars)|Separatist Capital

Sanghelios (Sangheili Homeworld)

Yermo (Continent)

Iruiru

Qikost (Satellite)

Suban (Satellite)

Tala system|Separatist Capital

Balaho (Unggoy Homeworld)

Buwan (Satellite)

Padpad (Satellite)

Oth Sonin system|Loyalist Capital

Doisac (Jiralhanae Homeworld)

Warial (Satellite)

Solrapt (Satellite)

Teash (Satellite)

Svir system|Separatist Capital

Te (Mgalekgolo Homeworld)

Rantu

Uhtua

23 smaller satellites

Napret system|Loyalist Capital

Palamok (Yanme'e Homeworld)

Naxook (Satellite)

Oquiu (Satellite)

Ka'amoti (Satellite)

Kami (Satellite)

Y'Deio System (HD 69830)|Loyalist Capital

Chu'ot

Eayn (Satellite) (Kig-Yar homeworld)

51 Pegasi system

Pegasi Delta - refueling center

K7-49 - shipyard

Decided Heart- Sangheili Base planet

Weeping Shadows of Sorrow- Penitentiary world

Heian - A world with a significant logistics base

Janjur Qom - San'Shyuum homeworld

Ealen IV - A world that produces industrial-grade plasma.

"Drinols" were creatures in the form of bosses that did not make it into the Halo games. They are thought to have been remade into the Flood's Tank Pure Form as there are many similarities between the two.

"Stalkers" were a Covenant race that did not make it into Halo 2, seen in the Halo 2 Collector's Edition Disc. They were taken from original idea sketches of the Elites in the first Halo game and were supposed to be very wiry and skeletal, with massive amounts of teeth, similar to sharks.

"Keelbugs" were only seen in the Halo 2 Collector's Edition Disc. Insectoid in nature, they were supposed to fly into the battlefield, cut dead bodies into sections, and fly off with them, a creative way of removing NPC corpses to free memory from the game. They seemed to be more like animals than a sentient race.

"Alien Troopers" were seen in the Halo 2 Collector's Edition Disc. They are understood to be a deleted form of soldier that would complement the Elites in battle. The only known data on these Covenant are that they were supposed to carry its weapon under their bellies.

"Special Purpose Snipers" were seen in the Halo 2 Collector's Edition Disc. Their arms were used like a tripod, so they could flip from side to side, without having to switch weapons. They would also be able to hang from trees. This concept appears to have been re-imagined in Halo 3, with Jackal Snipers often being found in trees.

"Sharquoi" were mentioned in the Halo 2 Collectors' Edition Conversations from the Universe booklet, detailing conversations among Human and Covenant individuals. Nothing seen in any Halo product outside of that mentioning can be called a Sharquoi with any certainty.


	13. the Town of Voi

**Hey guys its May 22 its my birthday! so i hope you enjoy i tried my best hope you like and the watch stuff is on youtube i decided to put links. its just music. Would lie to you guys? i have over 1,000 views so i wouldnt lie. thanks you guys have been their to this chapter. so thanks :) more RVB quotes see if you can find them. **

Elisabeth exited the terminal. They went to the op center. Maranda said something about the bomb and smaller charges set around the base. "Leonidas activate song-1243." "roger." ( watch?v=HmQz9DQVt-Y)she and the rest of Noble team followed the major to the barracks. "spread out find them!" the brute chieftain said. A smile flickered across her face. "Distract them I got the hammer dude." She said. she charged firing her MA37 ICWS she did a front flip in front of him landed in the back of him. She pulled the pin of a grenade a shoved in his armor. She ran to the turret on top. The rest of the SPARTANS where laying down suppressing fire. She aimed the turret at the rest of the brutes. The battle lasted two minutes smoked filled the room. They looked at her in amazement. "let's move." she said. she picked up the hammer. They went down the air vents and got to the actual barracks. A brute held a marine prisoner. Elisabeth shot the brute twice in the head saving the two marines. "formation alpha!" chief said Elisabeth Jorge and carter knelt in front of the rest and fired the weapons with master chief, Linda, Kelly, Kat, Jun, and Emile in the back. The bullets came and killed all the brutes. Blue blood filled the room. They untied the rest of the marines. "more brutes." Said Elisabeth "good the fun is not over." Said Fred. "well wouldn't be a party without them." Said Kelly. "it still would be a party without them." Said carter. "whatever lets charge in and kill those bastards." Said Emile. "Or me and Linda could stay behind and snipe while you guys charge." Said Jun. "I like Jun's idea." Said Linda. "I don't really care." Said Jorge. Jorge's turret barrel started to turn. "im going straight in." said Elisabeth "LEEROEY JENKINS!" Elisabeth yelled. She fired her MA37. her clip was gone she took out her knife and stabbed the brute with the plasma turret carter got a regular brute and fried a whole clip at him. Linda and Jorge went on a platform with their SRS 99D AM's, and everyone was doing their own thing. The battle was over. "lets move." Said Chief they got to the lift.

The Arbiter was firing at Drones they took the lift to a platform and saw brutes with jump pads. "damnit." Said the chief the pelican lifted off to avoid destruction. Elisabeth said something to Leonidas and played it ( watch?v=CIGHCoVzqtk) "knock them out! Kill anything that's ugly!" said a marine. Elisabeth fired her DMR at one brutes Jump pad he went flying into the rock wall. They sprayed bullets everywhere. "Foe hammer its safe to come down." Said Leonidas. "incoming transmission." Said Xerxes "play it." Said Carter. "get on a pelican to assault the town of Voi over." Said Keyes. "who needs to?" asked Chief. " everyone except the chief needs to get on a pelican." They did what they were told. "let's go Captain." Said sergeant major. They lifted of into the jungle. "incoming AA." Said Frye "give them Hell lieutenant." Frye fired the missiles and blew up the shade turret. "coming damn close to Voi. ETA one hour." Said Carol. "ah shit leaking fuel. Jeez Maybe this wasn't a good idea…" "you got a better one? bring it up at the next staff meeting until then shut the hell up and let me fly this thing." Said Carol to Frye. A huge explosion happened behind them. "prepare for EMP shockwave." Said Kat. Carter went on the pelicans right wing and fixed the fuel leak. "commander do you want us on the dawn for anything?" asked Carol "no continue to Voi." Maranda replied. "My convoy been hit I repeat my convoy has been hit about two clicks east of Voi anyone everyone please respond over." Said a pilot. "roger I here you .heading two clicks east of Voi." Said Carol. She headed east. "ETA Damn quick." Said Frye. Carol lowered the pelican. "hurry hurry hury!" said Elisabeth. Five people got on the pelican. "clear for dust off. Go go go go!" said Frye. They lifted off to the town of Voi. " I think im going to be sick!" said a marine. "I heard the garbage thing in our helmet is in Beta." Said another marine. The marine puked in his helmet. "Oh no its not. Damn you Riley." The marine laughed. Plasma was missing the pelican by an inch. Even with Elisabeth's cooling system she still got blisters. "This is foe hammer where at the Drop point over." She waited for a reply. "Roger release your troops." Said the COMM officer. They got off. "so this is where we attack?" said Linda. "doesn't give me much to work with." Said Emile. "I can't get into CQC range." He also added (CQC is close quarters combat.)


	14. Ghost's

**Hey i know i haven't posted in like a month or so just i've been so busy. another bombshell and i rushed this. and I KNOW it might be weird just go with it okay. Elisabeth was the Beta SPARTAN to be produce but she was born in in 2535. so do the math the year is 2552 i hope you guys like this bombshell. not really huge though so... but hope you enjoy this chapter. six chapters and not even done with halo 3. but i think it's because i enjoyed halo 3 more so i payed more attentions to the missions same with halo 4 and the books oh and i finished mortal dictata im thinking of adding Naomi and what were their names. you know those guys from ghost of oynx. They were in Alpha company, and kurt watched them die. well im adding them i like them. i added the nightingale because i like nightingale's.**** so anyway: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Elisabeth was in the back of the warthog in the troop compartment with rest of Noble team. "im so tired." Said one marine.

"yeah my bunk got blown to hell In crow's nest." Said another marine. "luckily my personal items are on the Dawn." Elisabeth chuckled. The warthog stopped. A UNSC nightingale was picking up some wounded. She hefted a flame thrower.

"Make It burn dem." Said Kelly.

"isn't that a Dubstep song during the 21st century by what's that guy's name?" said John.

"Sxrilix?" said Jorge. Leonidas started to play it.

"You're welcome." said Leonidas. They went to the door and pressed a button. Master Chief's warthog rolled through "check for covenant. I don't like it when there's no covenant." Said Leonidas.

"maybe there in the next area over." Said Xerxes.

"No. check it out Elisabeth and Jorge. Please its better safe than sorry." Said Leonidas. They went upstairs no resistance.

"Noble Recon to Noble Attack." Said Jorge.

"go ahead Recon." Said Carter.

"all we found were extra weapons." Elisabeth said to carter.

"Bring them to the warthog." They did what they were told they took the five BR's and three Magnums and put them in the warthog. They pressed the button. Plasma flew by the warthog. "fire at them!" yelled carter. John opened up with a hail of bullets from the warthog turret. A plasma bolt came and hit the driver. Elisabeth got in the driver's seat she drove and rolled over a grunt. she then continued to drive to the next door. a bullet came from nowhere and hit a grunts methane tank. Then two SPARTANs came out from the shadows. One said Kurt-051 and Samuel-034.

"this SPARTAN 034 and 051 reporting for duty." Said a voice that John instantly recognized and said:

"Hello Samuel how's your sarcastic attitude? And Kurt how's your gut?"

"Pretty good." They replied.

"I would ask how survive but so far the missions have been full of questions and revelations." Said John

"Ah Elisabeth, Carter, Jorge, Kat, Emile, Jun. it's been too long." Said Kurt.

"yes it has Lieutenant commander Ambrose." Said Jun. they opened the next door and drones came out. Elisabeth flamed them all.

"Elisabeth your seventeen right? I totally forgot." Asked Kurt

"Yeah remember you found me and I was exceptional." She said.

"Wait Elisabeth your seventeen?" asked Emile.

"Yeah extremely long story." She said back. They got outside the sun blinded her for a millisecond. Then her eyes adjusted.


End file.
